


Snowflake Lanters

by Astrumiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Destiel I wrote on Christmas, with a hint of Sabriel. Originally posted on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake Lanters

Snow had been falling for days, even now fat flakes settled on everything in their reach. Castiel looked out at the night sky; there was a certain peace about it all.  
“Cas” Dean asked softly, as he wandered into the dimly lit room, only a few candles sat in the corner of the room yet they provided just the right amount of light to make the angel in the window glow softly. He paused, it was moments like this, ones that came so rarely and unexpectedly that were worth so much to him.  
“Shall we go then” Dean asked joining his angel at the window. Castiel turned away from the window as he felt Dean slip his arms around his waist.  
“Yes” The angel turned and pressed his lips to the corner of the hunters jaw. Soft intimate gesture, if it were anyone eels but Cas this would have been strictly way-too-chick-flick.  
Together they leave the motel and take the Impala twenty miles past the edge of town. The roads are empty, it’s nearing midnight, Christmas night everyone is with their families, safely, and comfortably warm at home, save for and angel and a hunter. There just past the welcome sign and the edge of the forests they leave the Impala and walk into the woods together.  
There’s a small clearing where the clouds opened up enough to let the night sky through. The angel waits patiently as Dean carefully pulls out a delicate paper lantern; it’s pure white with a simple star decorating the front of it.  
“Shall we wait for them, or do you wanna just light this now?” Dean asks as he hands the lantern over to Castiel.  
The angel doesn’t quite smile, not by most people’s standards, his features simply settle happily in place as he takes the feather light and leaf thin lantern from his hunter. With a nod of thanks he gestures to a spot a few feet away from them where the empty air welcomes two figures. The first is comically larger than the latter but grinning like they’ve just share the world’s biggest inside joke. The Archangel still has cookie crumbs stuck to the collar of his jacket.  
Sam and Gabriel just barely make their grand entrance before the air just east of them simmers and welcomes another group of people. First are Kevin and his mother, both looking better than they had in the past few months. Two lanterns in their hands, both the same pure white as those that Sam and Castiel held. Escorting the Trans are Samandriel, and Inais, whose one hand rested gently on Samandriel’s shoulder.  
There are no spoken greetings, the silence seems too pure to spoil with words, and instead they all turn to Gabriel for instructions. The Archangel cautiously brings out his wings, all of them, the rims of his eyes glowing a warm honey gold, the tips of this wings dripping with the same light. The other angels follow suite, Samandriel with a royal violet, Inais with and emerald green and finally Castiel with an astounding sapphire.  
Gabriel still glowing like a star tips his wings forward and lets them glide over the lantern in Sam’s hands, gliding slightly over his wrists, lighting the lantern with the fire of his grace. The lantern doesn’t flicker like it would, were it filled with regular flame, it pulses steadily akin to a heart-beat. At the bottom of it are tie two golden feathers. Next to them glow two lanterns of light jade and lavender; the northern lights are put to shame by their silent beauty.  
Dean tears his eyes away from them and turns expectedly to Castiel, what he expects and what he sees are two different things, the lantern in Castiel’s hands is still remarkably white and unlit. No pulsing blue that matches the angel’s eyes. His question doesn’t pass his lips yet it receives an answer, holding it out Castiel returns the lantern to Dean, in the silence he speaks everything with just a look.  
When the paper settles in his hands he’s enveloped in feathers, a snowfall of sky-light-star feathers caress the lantern brushing along his hands and wrists, a few lingering along his cheek and in his hair. He can feel their beat, his heart beat in them as Castiel’s grace lit brilliantly and pulsed in the lantern which now bore the faintest impressions of feather marks. Cas’s eyes meet his, still light spills from them and it’s still so familiar, it’s home and kindness beyond words, it’s love.  
Any length of time could have passed between them, and still too soon they turn and return their attention to the rest of the group. They stand there each lantern lit by the grace of an angel, pulsing with the beat of a human heart. Then in the stillness and quiet the Arch angel gives the sign and Sam steps forward followed closely by the rest and lets the lanterns go. They make a semi-sweet way into the sky getting smaller as they climbed the star light ever higher. Next to him Dean could hear Castiel whisper in Enochain, words didn’t translate well but he caught their meaning.  
“Forever entwined two parts of a whole, a home and a light to keep us both warm.”  
His hand still covered in feather marks found its way to entwine Castiel’s and he whispered the few words of Enochain he had learned on his own.  
“Forever Beloved with me you have a home.”


End file.
